the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Space Journey
is the sixth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *A ship flown by Dex, known as the Lunar Bird, goes off course while touring through space and crashes into a space station that flew out of orbit long ago, inhabited by Clark. The crew of the Lunar Bird take a vote on who should take the tiny ship in the station to try and find Earth to get help. *Caleb, Joan, Reid and Sam refused to vote, thus leaving them at the station. *The hole caused by the Lunar Bird's crash caused oxygen to leave the station. Jamie and Nuno went to fix this problem by taping the hole shut. *Nuno hid the oxygen tanks in the station. *Matthias throws a fit and attempts to run off, only to be caught by Jamie and Joan. He is then scolded by Madison and Joan. Madison then reveals that he is a widower and Matthias' behavior is a result of his mother's demise. *The Ship Group made their way to a white galaxy, but quickly decided to leave it and head for a reddish galaxy. *The Ship Group found a moon, and Dex spotted what appeared to be a campsite. David, Emma and Mike were sent out to investigate and discovered two corpses in spacesuits. They decided to camp on the moon. Week 2: *The sun began to inch closer to the moon and melt the corpses. They decided to fly away. *With the Station Group, Cecilia and Reid grew ill. Serena began losing sanity, and Jacob became hostile toward Matthias. *The Ship Group flew through several galaxies. *Dakota searches the control room for a firearm, and finds a loaded rifle. Dakota and Caleb start a massive search to find the hidden oxygen tanks. *Nuno searches the station for medication. He successfully finds it, and heals Cecilia and Reid a bit. *Jacob grows tired of Matthias' behavior. So the Station Group agrees to lock Matthias up in the storage area. Caleb finds the oxygen tanks in the control room. *When his back was turned, a mysterious person shot Dakota in the head and killed him. Caleb is also shot and killed shortly after. Jacob grows angry and Serena's insanity worsens. *The Ship Group is told by Dex to investigate a rocky planet, in which they go do. Week 3: *Serena's sanity almost completely vanished, forcing Madison to tape her up. *Reid's illness has increased greatly, despite the medication. Nuno managed to heal him. *Nuno confessed to murdering Dakota and Caleb, making the crew consider locking him up with Matthias. They ultimately decided not to. *The Ship Group heard loud noises from a distance, and saw asteroids inching closer to the planet. Dex recognized the noises as an avalanche. *Purry sexually assaulted JA in his sleep, causing him to receive pains. *Sam and Clark managed to fix the hole in the station caused by the Lunar Bird. *Nuno attempts to calm down Matthias in the storage room. However, Matthias kicks him in the testicles and runs out. Joan chases him down. Week 4: *Matthias hid one of the Station Group 's oxygen tanks. Joan scared him into giving the location of it. A horde of meteorites inched closer to the station. *The asteroids were estimated by Dex to hit the planet the Ship Group resided on within one week. *Matthias eats all the Station Group 's medication. As a result, Jamie pulls out a hidden machete and kills him with it. *The Ship Group decided to leave the planet and explore more galaxies. *Serena nearly broke free, so Sam tightened her bonds and attempted to talk to her. *The Ship Group makes it's way down a large passageway in space, and nearly gets sucked into a black hole. Week 5: *James, Kaeden and Mike fell ill. *Cecilia and Jacob began arguing about where to store things. The meteorites inched closer to the Station Group. They sent Cecilia, Clark and Madison out to push the station away. They succeed, but Madison is injured in the process. *The Ship Group finds an abandoned space station full of corpses, and decides to spend the week there. Week 6: *JA recovered from his pains, but the group ran out of food and water, causing everyone to fall ill and Dex be unable to fly the ship. Oxygen in the station also began running out. *Madison recovered and Serena's sanity returned. However, the Station Group 's water supply began running out. Sam investigated it, and found a clog. He managed to unclog it and start the water again. *Purry falls ill after drinking David's saliva. *Emma and Julia flew to a nearby forest planet to find sustenance. They crash-landed, injuring them both. *Emma and Julia managed to find water, and Emma made fire to boil it. However, she did not contain the fire. This caused it to spread and set the forest ablaze. People Ship Group NPCs Station Group NPCs Vote Logistics Station Trivia *This season has the most nullified votes for the opening vote, with four. *The traits were chosen by the contestants of the season. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons